takokujinfandomcom-20200213-history
Operation Scavenger, Golden Eyes
Scene Information Logger: Rain Participants: Rain, Anara, Akihiko, Tenzo, Mikado Location: Land of Fire - Miata Forest - Inside Caves Log The day was rather clear today, the snow having melted away from a few days efore, though there was still a brisk chill in the air as Rain and Anara stand outside of the cavern entrance. Rain would stare off in to the wilderness for several minutes silently with Anara as company and his presence seemed to demand a bit of silence for this bit of time. Whether she adhered to it or not, he would not reply to her until he was ready. "Satomi is waitig for you i nthe village Anara. I will awaken Akihiko eventually and he will catch up with you both." The umbrella he had over one of his shoulders to allow them a small bit of shade from the light drizzle would be kept over Anara's head for now. "Good luck." It was during this moment that the cloaked Mikado would be walking up towards the cavern. the cloak she wore covered her fully and looked slightly ragged to give that more 'poor' look to it. She came closer and closer towards the cavern, not trying to hide her presence from anyone whom was here, nor seeming to be assualting them at all, however, one thing is for sure, the way that she held held herself as she walked showed this person was a female under that cloak. Anara would clutch at her cloak as she listened to the revered silence that was over the scene as they stared out into the wilderness. She was always one for quiet, but sometimes she feels the need to simply let go and have fun at others expense, which usually results in their death. As Rain spoke, Anara's mixed eyes would look upon him as he would direct her to meet with Satomi in Konoha. It seems everything was in place except for her traveling partner Akihiko. "Very well Rain-san, I shall depart when ready." Seeing someone approaching, Anara's eyes dart towards the figure as she readied herself in a stance to protect Rain. "Identify yourself now stranger before you come any closer......that was your one and only warning..." Tenzo shakes his head and keeps his mind to his work. It rubbed him the wrong way to bring people from the major villages into the group, but he wasn't the one making decisions. He inspects his work, repairing a kettle.. pretty satisfied with it when someone comes into view. He stands and heads closer, not interupting Anara, but close enough to react should he need to. Rain would not start at the presence of someone new approaching. His gaze would shift, but he would remain with his umbrella as he gazed at the person that approached. "Do you have money?" Rain would ask, getting straight to the point. They weren't a free service, even if they were a very accepting one. He would assume this one came here for a reason, and if it was not shelter, then it was not welcome. Tipping the umbrella down and tapping it against the ground as he pulled it to fold in on itself, he leaned on it and generally watched the distance of the person drawing closer. Where as being clsoe or far wasn't going to make a huge difference where jutsu was involved, a certain distance would disallow most attacks from being safe for the one using them as well. Atleast, that is what he would figure. The figure stops in place and looks up towards Anara. Two golden eyes peer back at the girl and stare at her, ever watching before finally this one speaks "...I am nothing more than a dead girl with no family and no past to speak of....and yourself?" The figure gives a soft glance towards Tenzo, but makes no hostile movements just yet. Of course, said figure makes no more movements towards the group until the female of them wishes to stop playing den mother. Her golden gaze turns back towards Rain, watching him as he remarks about money "I have some.." She remarks. Anara would look down at the girl as her feature became visible to her and she pauses for a moment. "Okay so you have money and you no longer exist in the world. Where did you come from?" She leans back towards Rains ear and whispers, 'She sounds like a shoe in, but could she possibly be a spy or should we just give her the benefit of the doubt?' Her gaze falls upon Tenzo to see if he had anything to say about the matter of someone simply appearing at their doorstep. "We need to find another place to camp. Too many people are popping up on our doorstep..." Tenzo remarks as he takes a few steps back towards his cobbling work. "after what happened, theres alot of dead people still walking around." He picks up the hammer and goes back to work, but he sits so he can watch whats going on. "I came here the same way, pretty much." "What does the dead want with the living?" Rain would ask of the girl, though he was more curious as to what "some" amounted to. "If it is to walk through the gates to your after life, that will be 50 ryo as toll." Beyond that, he simply kept his eye on the female as her price for entry was all that he cared about to begin with. After that she could go where she pleased, forward or backwards. "Or... is it that you seek ressurection?" he would add after a moment of quiet. Thhere were plenty of the restless unliving and that was why they were here. "Quite the curious one you seem to be. Also as the old saying goes, knowlege is power, and so far, it seems like you wish to gain quite a bit of 'power' from me...however if you must know, I came from what -used- to be known as Konoha." She then moves towards the group once more "Now, although I admire your caution in the face of a stranger, it could be used elsewhere as I mean none of you no harm." Mikado continues to walk towards the group unless stopped at this point. She looks upon Rain once more as she continues to walk slowly towards them all "Resurection would mean to come back as one once was...no, that is not what I seek, I seek something more, I seek rebirth into something much more, something the likes have not been seen before." She stops, still out of arms reach of them, now her face is much more visable at this point "Seeing as I have answered your non stop questions, I shall ask one of my own...what is your reason for living?" "Why you...How dare you come to our home and question us in that tone!" The hebi woman pulls out her swords and holds them out in front of her. "Tell us what you seek or begone! We have no time for your little games girl.." Anara seemed to be in quite a mood as she openly challenges the younger girl from Konoha. Her eyes flared with anger, that much was for certain, as she tries to calm herself on the girls query. "Rain....what are your orders?" She knows that without permission, she's not to engage anyone that's not a direct threat to her or the refugees. Tenzo shakes his head, watching the interaction. The last thing he wants is the stink of blood in the cave he calls home.. for the night at least. He sets his work aside again and focuses on the interaction. He looks back to Rain after a moment, knowing its his word that decides what will happen. Rain places a hand on Anara's shoulder briefly. "Stand down, Lady Hess." he would say calmly as he continued to look to the girl. "Reincarnation costs extra." he would say once again presisting he see her monetary value. However in the end, it was to see her character. What was she willing to give up for change, to shift what ever pain or suffering she was moving away from in to a posative force? Rai nhad accepted everything from entire life savings to items equvilant to belly-button lint in the refugees he protected. The price she would have to pay however, was going to be far more valuable. "What can you offer for an new existence? What can you possibly give in this world that allows you to decide to go against your current fate and rewrite your destiny? Do you feel priviledged? Prideful in some way that makes you feel you are deserving of a new begining? Above the rest of us who would wallow through the pits of hell merely to find that moments peace and knowing the fires will never grow cold? Tell me girl... how much is spitting on the wisdom of creation worth to you?" This seemed to be one of those moments when Rain would be engrossed in something, utterly focused on it. He could be obsessive about things, particularly things that had to do with suffering and pain, value and expense. Mikado smirks at Anara's reaction, shaking her head some "Pulling out weapons and acting so defensive will draw more attention than you may actually want in the future, somethings one needs to let roll off of them..however, if it is a light spar you wish for, then I shall give it to you." And with that a hand comes out from that cloak and undoes the latch, allowing it to fall to the ground and for her form to be seen. At this point though, she waits to see what the one whom obviously seemed to be the leader had to say about all of this. Once He spoke she took in his words before speaking "For what I want I have not enough for, however I would offer up the money in my pockets, my body and soul, and the blood of those whom go against whichever cause I follow. If I find none, then I shall make my own cause." Mikado waits a moment before speaking further "My story is my own and not one I will share lightly." Anara hisses as Rain gives her the order to stand down, but she does just that. Putting her swords away, Anara grunts and walks inside to go rouse Akihiko to get ready for their journey to Konoha so she can let off some steam. She stops at the end of the cave and turns back to look at the others to see how they were going to deal with the girl out there. A smirk shows on her face slightly as she looks to Mikado's eyes to see she's very determined in her survival. 'Mission one accomplished, now to see who else we can get into the fold to strengthen our numbers....' Tenzo continues watching. he smirks a little, nodding at the responses. Body and soul, blood and will.. these were better currency that coins to his mind. He looks back to his work, getting back to his cobbling. Its a minor thing, but its one of the skills he can bring to the caravan. All the years in the small village taught him many such talents. He wonders what talents Mikado will bring. "Pick up your cloak, we don't waste things here." Rain would tell Mikado before moving on. "My reason for living is none of your concern, just as your past is none of mine. We don't demand things here, but we do have rules. If you don't like them, saunter your ass back the way you came." Rain however would raise his umbrella on to his shoulder and tilt his head slightly. "You will pay the fee of your life, body, soul, and the blood of others. However, you will not pay it to me, but to the fate you are seeking to change by your own hands and will. Welcome, Stranger." Rain would then turn to head back in to the cavern, patting Tenzo on the shoulder to rouse him from his work. "See to it that we have spare aminaties for this one while i aquaint her with what is expected of her stay. We shall see if she remains after. Also, while your doing that, just a quick inventory check please, Tinker. Your work is appreciated." Mikado would soon pick up her cloak and move inward to follow Rain seeing as he seemed to wish to speak more to her "So be it." is all she states to his words for now, following along unless stopped of course. She looks towards the one called 'tinker' but simply smiles to them at this point, oh how she loved 'pet' names. Anara would be standing at Akihiko's tent throwing rocks into the opening hoping to rouse him from whatever he's doing in there. "Oy! We've got work to do get up already!" she'd yell in there before standing and walking back over to the fires that burned nearby. Her multi-colored eyes would track Rain entering the cave once more as the flap is pulled back and the soon after arrival of Mikado. She felt more at ease now that the girl came inside meaning that Rain has seen something in her like she did as well. She folds her cloak over her left shoulder to have access to her pouch where she took some liquids in some vials and starts shaking one up before pouring it into one of her scabbards. Tenzo nods his head, "Hoy. Right boss." He sets the cook pot he was working on aside and heads off towards the supply stacks. He looks back, "I assume you don't have any backpacks you're leaving out there somewhere, right?" He picks out a bedroll and spare blanket and looks around at the other supplies to see what the new girl would need. "so what should we call you?... or just call you new girl." There was a reason why Akihiko hadn't already gotten up yet, mid morning slinking by slowly. An eventful morning too it seemed as more people had started showing up at Rain's doorstep to join his ranks of strangers. When Anara came to rouse the seemingly lazy other half of the Konoha excurision.. a rock being thrown into the tent with an audible thud as it hits home and strikes Akihiko upside the head with an angry, yet pained howl and a startled gasp from someone that was indeed female from within the tent. "Gah, what the hell woman! I'll come out when I'm damn good and ready." the man complains, hissing in pain and rubbing at his head... obvious shuffling noises comming from within before a sheepish looking girl emerges from the tent and scurries off back to her fellow villagers. Not but moments later does the true occupant of the tent emerge, a sour look on his face. "Ya happy? You ruined the living arrangements I had worked out. You owe me, you crazy eyed, rock throwing jerk." he muttered, catching a glimpse of Rain and someone new... someone with some unique looking eyes. What was with people and unique eyecolor.. "Kousen, grab your gear and get ready to go. You have a contract to me and you will fullfill it." This was the only time when Rai nwould really give any form of true orders. Usually, he would ask, suggest, or simply impose it's imparitiveness, but after he's settled on a contract, you better get your ass in gear. "I allowed you your continued entertainments, but you've wasted my time long enough." Rain however would smirk towards the man. "You take care out there, and don't bring and bimbos back with you or it's coming out of your pay." Glancing at Tenzo, Rain would simply say, "You still dont' have t ocall me boss... i realize your work and life prior gives you that impulse... but to you i am merely Rain." Passing by Anara now, Rain would poke her at the base of her spine. "Watch your back... the girls will be safe with me." He held out his hand to accept her offering of the weapons. Once he was given them, he would nod and say to Mikado, "Step in to my office..." before heading to the curtained and guarded cranny of the cavern. "I am sure you will think of something to call me given we are giving one another cute little names...if not, I will think of something to call myself until we all wish to share with one another our actual names." And with that Mikado would follow Rain off into his 'office' to continue to speak with him. She of course did notice the woman leaving Akihiko's tent and smirks a little, not bothing to make a comment on it or anything. Anara would giggle at Akihiko's protest in her interruption as she would lick her lips and tease him saying, "So when are you going to invite me into your tent Aki-kun? Don't trust me yet to not kill you when the process?" She'd look over towards Mikado at this point to see her talking to Tinker as he gives her some of the supplies from the ones that didn't make it far....or at all. Anara then overhears her comments on getting a nickname and the woman laughs before saying, "How about 'Vengence' since you seem so hellbent on retribution?" She'd stand up and gently rub Akihiko's chin as she passes by to get closer to the younger girl to see how she'd like that for a pet name. Tenzo shrugs, "until we figure something out I'll go with 'New Girl' then" He hands out a few other things. spare clothes.. that don't fit.. and have seen better days... but you can't wear the same thing all the time, can you. He pauses before asking, "When did you eat last?" Not long after being so rudely awoken from his enjoyable down time with the lovely little village girl that he had so painstakingly convinced that she'd be way more comfortable in his tent than sleeping on the floor by the fire. Who knows if a stray cinder wouldn't just jump out and light her on fire while she slept. Or if Anara wouldn't sneak around and eat some random person for no reason! Akihiko, also known as Kousen to those who weren't properly brought into the fold, would soon hear the voice of Rain calling out to him to get his ass in gear. The man would reach up and scratch his head with a wide grin on his face when the mention of his 'entertainments' is brought up. "Haha... damn. Fine then! See if I bring anything good back for you." he says, muttering a few choice words when Rain and the new girl head back into the meeting room. Akihiko would peer intently at Mikado for a few moments. "Huh..." The freshly beaten(with a rock) Akihiko gives a lazy stretch before Anara's irritating mouth. "Probably never. I don't need you sticking any sharp objects into my side while you're in there with me. Maybe when you learn to behave, I'll consider changing my mind." he says with a bored look on his face, feeling the rub against his chin and glaring at Anara. "Feh!" dipping back into his tent, he'd emerge with his heavy cloak, "Alright. Lets get out of here before I change my mind." throwing the cloak around his shoulders and securing it around him. It was nice and toasty, for now. "How's the weather out there anyways.." he'd ask casually on his way out.